Harry Potter Fanfiction Ideas
by Collectors of Stories
Summary: Fanfiction plots that I thought might work OR The ongoing publication of Fanfiction Challenges!. DIRECT PERMISSION FROM AUTHOR NEEDED! WARNING: Minimal Romance! SPONTANEOUS UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter fanfiction ideas

1. During the final battle Harry gets hit by a HUGE number of spells ranging from the darkest spell to the lightest charms at the exact same moment, the dark curses are fired by the death eaters to try and kill Harry in revenge of their master and was supposed to make Harry die as painfully as possible and the light spells are fired by the teachers, students and the parents in an attempt to protect Harry using the strongest shield charms. But because the spells were fired at the same time and in such big numbers, the result was the a complete mix of the spells, the result was that Harry would slowly get encased in crystal (when Harry gets crystallized the process is painful but not it-hurts-so-much-I-can't-think-straight kind of pain and it the pain can be nullified by potions until it is only a due ache). After tying up all the loose ends, harry says farewell and gets completely encased in ***insert colour and description here*** crystal and is forced into a hibernation of sorts (but he can here people talking so he has a rough a idea of what is going on, it's just that he can't move and speak)(by the way the crystal is indestructible which is the result of the strongest shield spells) and is left in Hogwarts in the great hall with a plaque dedicated to harry right next to him (because his friends and enemy don't know that he will be coming back). After ***insert number here*** of *** insert decades or centuries here***, the crystal breaks away releasing Harry at the age (in this case he is at the age of 17)and condition he was trapped in he was trapped in (by the way he was released from the crystal because the magic FINALLY started weakening and he began to resist more and more until , because he was in Hogwarts, which has a lot of magic concentrated in the area which lengthens the life of the crystal) and finds himself standing in the Great hall of Hogwarts with only the Headmaster at the scene, who, by the way is remarkably similar to Dumbledore in character and personality (and the Wizarding World hasn't changed much at all except for a few new spells and potions). _**Now you can make up any the rest of the story.**_

A. This is not a slash, preferably keeping the smut to a minimum and please, Please, PLEASE don't do harem! There's too much of it already!

B. The people do not know Harry Potter is The-Boy-who-Lived because in the history books they never written down his real name, and there are very few pictures of him. On the plaque it doesn't say anything about him being the vanquisher of the dark lord and Harry himself doesn't put any claim to the title because he hates it and only wants a normal life. The lightning-shaped scar would have been covered with transfiguration.

C. Harry will NOT tell everyone what happened to him to because if he did the ministry will no doubt try and force him to become their figurehead or accuse him of being a liar.

D. Harry has spent such a long time with nothing to do because he physically cannot move he worked on his occlumency and legilimency so he can look into students mind and see what is going on through their thoughts, also, because he spent so long surrounded by magic, he became more attuned with his magic core.


	2. Emotionless Harry

**AN: if any of you are using these ideas to write a fanfic, can you please PM me the title? Thanks!**

Chapter 2: Emotionless Harry

Summary: Since the day Harry Potter arrived on the doorsteps of Number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia and Vernon Dursley vowed to stamp the magic out of the young wizard, what if they couldn't stamp Harry's magic out? What if they got rid of something else? Manipulating Dumbledore Bashing, Weasly Bashing (Except the twins).

Because Harry constantly received mental abuse, emotional abuse; constantly feeding Harry lies that his mother and father don't love him, they were alcoholics, they died in a car crash etc. and physical abuse; Vernon beating Harry when drunk, his mind slowly shut down the emotions department to avoid any more emotional damage and to prevent itself from going mad or insane.

1. Harry didn't become emotionless overnight, he lost his emotions over the years without noticing and when he finally noticed he didn't care anymore.

2. When Harry sees Dumbledore and was told who sent him to the Dursleys, he doesn't go on a 'I-hate-him-so-much-that-when-I-kill-him-I-will-bathe-in-his-entrails-and-drink-his-blood' rage. He simply doesn't care anymore.

3. No Harem, slash, fluffy romance, lemons, yaoi, smut. The whole point of the story is for Harry to be an emotionless person, well it's more like he doesn't care if the world ends or not.

4. No drugs, no overdose of swearing, I mean the story gets boring if you swear so much.

_**Or**_

Summary: After the incident at the Department of Mysteries, due to the mental shock of losing his one and only Godfather, Sirius Black, Harry Potter thrown away his emotions away due to not wanting to experience to emotional pain of loss again. As the old saying goes; if something hurts, fix it, if you can't fix it, throw it away.

1. Harry threw away his emotions because he could not handle the pain of losing Sirius and the emotional shock was too great to handle so he subconsciously got rid of his emotions thinking 'emotions are a burden, if I don't have emotions then it won't hurt at all'.

2. Harry doesn't want to have his emotions back because more emotions means more pain, so Harry is now reduced to if-you-want-to-destroy-the-world-to-anger-me-then-don't-bother-because-i-don't-care-anymore mode.

3. No Dumbledore or Weasly Bashing because; a) if Ron Weasly, Dumbledore and Molly Weasly care about Harry then they will be devastated when they find out about what happened to him. B) its more fun! (call me sadistic if you want, I don't care!)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don't forget to PM me for the stories you guy write using my ideas! **

**Sorry guys forgot to put the disclaimer on the last few Chapters**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J. but the ideas belong to **_**moi! **_

Chapter 3: The Unknown Side

Summary: What if the Harry Potter that everyone loved, hated, admired and respected was not what he seemed to be? What if, at a young age, Harry had created a false personality, fooling everyone from his closest friends to his worst enemies? After the incident at The Department of Mysteries Harry is met with a choice; continue to be the Noble Gryffindor or shed his façade and reveal to the world the Sly Slytherin.

Explanation: Here's the deal. From the moment the Sorting Hat sorted Harry into Gryffindor at the Sorting Ceremony, Harry knew he would need to lie to fit in with his fellow Gryffindors because he knew that Ron would be upset if he found out that Harry was nearly sorted in Slytherin and Harry didn't want to lose his newfound friendship so created Harry the Gryffindor and acted rash, noble, brave, naïve, 'bad at lying' (its true thought, in the original story Harry couldn't tell a half decent lie!).

1. Harry fooled everyone including all his friends, teachers, Dumbledore and Voldemort because he was grown up with the Dursley so he has to be really good at lying to survive. He can do that because his façade was real to the point that even his thinking patterns can be faked, he can also do occlumency and legilimency.

2. Dumbledore in this story is manipulative but not evil, he thinks that what he has done is for the greater good and Harry is his weapon. Harry knows what Dumbledore and Voldemort are doing and what their next move are going to be (otherwise how else would he survive living with the Dursleys for so long? He has got to be a master at lying and acting otherwise he will be beaten everyday!).

3. Snape will be allied to Harry after he finds out Harry is a lot smarter then he let on then maybe they will then become friends or at the very least acquaintances, Snape and Harry will also speak civilly with each other, after all it wouldn't do to have allies insulting each other will it?

4. Preferably no slash, romance of Harry with anyone and definitely no harem.

5. Harry thought that Sirius was really at the Ministry of Magic and so he rushed ahead because Harry really thought of as family. Because of that Harry couldn't think straight and just rushed straight to the Department of Mystery. Sirius falling through the veil was a complete shock to Harry.

6. Harry thought that Sirius Falling through the veil was his fault because if only he had used his Slytherin mind he would have realized that it is a trap and then Sirius wouldn't have to come and try to save him and wouldn't have died in the process.


	4. Guardian of Hogwarts

**AN: PHEW! I swear I am never going to write that much ever again! Oh! And by the way don't forget that if you are going to write a story using these ideas then email me the name. I also want to read them!**

**Chapter 4: Guardian of Hogwarts**

**Summary: **In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there is a legend. According to the legend, 1000 years ago, during the era of the four founders, an immortal being was said to have been the protector of Hogwarts. Not much of the protector was known except that at the end of the Founders era, said guardian was sealed into the depths of Hogwarts, only in times of dire need that the guardian will appear or so the rumours says. Now a thousand years later in 1996, the frozen wheels of time turn. Meet Harrius, the powerful Guardian of Hogwarts and watch as the Magical world tremble before him…

**Explanation:** Harrius (pronounced Harry-us but for now lets just call him Harry) is an immortal, meaning that he is eternal and time will not affect him, nor can he die. Born millions of years before the founders, he wandered the world, helping those in need and secretly guided civilization in the shadows. Slowly, Harry began to grow weary of the world and his loneliness grew.

One day, he stumbled onto the grounds of Hogwarts, or rather, what would be Hogwarts as the school was still incomplete at the time. Seeing hundreds, possibly thousands of Muggles (non-magical people) attacking the two wizards and two witches, Harry rushed to the scene to break up the fight by putting the Muggles under a spell that made them forget about the whole fight and the reason they were here. After rescuing the group of four, Harry found out their names were (you probably already know but this is for those who don't) Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were called the four Founders of Hogwarts in today's history books, listed as one of the most powerful witches and wizards.

After finding out there goal was to build a school that teaches Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry decided to help build the school. When Hogwarts was built, Harry decided to stay and protect the castle after witnessing the multiple sieges that were laid by the Muggles in an attempt to kill witches and wizards and the ground of Hogwarts became a stronghold of sorts because it was guarded by a very powerful being.

Just a few years before four left the world of the living, Harry requested to be sealed into the depths of Hogwarts in hibernation and to be called out only when Hogwarts is in dire need of his protection as he came to treat the school as his home and he knew that the Founders only have a decade or two to live. Reluctantly the Founders agreed as they knew they will miss the person they came to love as brother.

Centuries pass after the sealing of Harry and the founder's death and the story of Harrius was passed down from mother to daughter, father to son, aunt to niece and uncle to nephew, but like all legends, the stories of Harrius was slowly forgotten and the Guardian of Hogwarts faded into the background only to resurface a thousand years later…

1. Harry was not the only immortal being in the beginning of his creation, there were others but slowly there began to fade away into nothingness because they gave up their will to live and just sat there, slowly becoming petrified or permanently transfigured themselves to trees, losing there sentients and consciousness but retained their magical powers. Some of these magical trees were used by powerful wand makers to make staffs and wands, the stones used to lay the foundation of Hogwarts and strengthen the wards of Hogwarts which were created by Harry.

2. Harry is the last immortal being on Earth left since all the others lost the will to live after wandering the world for so long. Harry almost followed the fate of his other immortal friends (its not like he was a loner after all!) had he not found the four founders and befriended them thus slowly rediscovering the wonders of the world (like food, delicious pearl milk tea and chips!).

3. In this story Neville Longbottom is the Boy-who-lived, you can pick for him to be arrogant all for him to have low self-esteem. Ron Weasly is still a prejudiced idiot who can't keep his mouth shut, says the wrong things at the wrong time and is Neville's best friend. Hermione Granger is a bookworm and know-it-all (*sighs happily* some things never change) and because of that she is often bullied and made fun of by the Gryffindors and Slytherins while the Hufflepuffs just try to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, the Ravenclaws get annoyed by her because she is always than they are. By the way, all of the characters are in the houses they were in like the real story.

4. Harry Potter was never born in this story but the Potters were still killed because they always hindered Voldemort's plans by capturing his Death eaters and to get back and to weaken the Order of Phoenix's force. Because Harry wasn't in first, second, third, fourth or fifth year, here are the following explanation: in first year, instead of chasing after Voldemort like idiots, after they were shooed away by Professor McGonagall, they went tell Professor Flitwick who then flooed Dumbledore and Quirrel was caught red-handed by the teachers who went to check on the stones.

In second year: Ginny, who after losing the Horcrux diary confessed to the Headmaster who immediately took action and got rid of it, after the students stopped getting petrified and the Chamber of Secrets was forgotten, to avoid mass panic, the Headmaster simply said that the Chamber of Secrets has closed and the danger has passed. Just a reminder Neville is not a Parseltongue and he grew up with his Gran.

In Third year: Sirius Black was cleared of all charges because Severus Snape did not interfere and instead helped Neville catch Peter Pettigrew because he was Remus Lupin's friend during his time at Hogwarts and he trusted him. Neville does NOT have an extremely bad reaction to Dementors like Harry does in the original story and also Sirius Black is not Neville Longbottom's Godfather and never will be so there!

Fourth Year: similar to the original story except Neville replaces Harry and Cedric doesn't die, he was merely full body bound so he saw the whole Voldemort resurrection thing.

Fifth Year: same thing as the original story except Sirius didn't die.

5. Let me make this clear, Harry will not appear at Hogwarts, declare war on the Death Eaters, go and kill Voldemort, he does not do that! He is the Guardian of Hogwarts, because of that he doesn't want to, won't have to kill Voldemort, let the eyes that looked away pay the price and bare the consequences, allow the Wizarding population realise the results of their ignorance and stupidity. After all Harry didn't spend all his time sleeping, while his physical body sleeps, his mind wonders over the world, watching the advancements and actions the Muggle and Magical World makes, because of that he can keep up with the news history and fashion of the present time. Also Harry will attend the classes in the school to learn and catch up on the modern spells, but he is not sorted into any house and has access to all areas of the school.

6. Because Harry is the Guardian of Hogwarts, he mustn't let anger or love cloud his judgement and decisions. So that means no romance between Harry and other characters. But Harry can have best friends and all that sort of stuff. In this story, Dumbledore and Harry become friends and Harry is introduced to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Because Harry is not a Potter, Snape does not hate him, and speaks civilly with him and they might even become friends! Because Harry is not blinded by prejudice he befriends students of every house, such is the reason why Ron first thought that Harry is evil and does not trust him because he befriends the 'evil' Slytherins. Harry also knows how to speak Parseltongue, courtesy of a ability transfer spell that Salazar Slytherin cast on Harry.

. **This scene where Harry appears in Hogwarts is just an example**: after the sorting Ceremony was completed and Dumbledore finished his speech, the students were just about to pick up their forks and eats, one was already stuffing food in his mouth (you can guess that who that one is *wink* *wink*) when a tremor was felt and I'm not talking about those extreme tremble-till-the-ceiling-collapsed-on-you kind, I'm talking about small-tremors-that-make-the-drink-in-your-cups-wobble-around kind of tremor. Cracks started forming in the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and were rapidly spreading like a gigantic spider web (the cracks stopped spreading when it was about 2 meters wide and long).

Stopping suddenly the cracks formed a prefect circle, then the floor that within the circle began to softly glow a white colour and slowly coming out of the portal-like circle and hovering a few inches above the ground was a gigantic crystal that was whiter than the purest snow until it came completely out of the portal, looking at the crystal, the awed observers could easily see that the entire crystal measured 2 meters tall and 1 meter wide and was roughly oval-shaped.

*Crack…Crack, Crack, Crack* the crystal was beginning to have large cracks spreading all over the entire surface of the beautiful object and in some parts it was already falling apart. With a final *Crack* the crystal broke apart into many small pieces varying in size, some were the size of a adults palm, others the size of a baby's thumb, glittering and shining the shards of white danced in an imaginary wind before disintegrating into dust and quickly faded out of existence before a curious Ravenclaw was even able to collect a sample.

Before transfixed by the shards of snow white crystals, the students tore their eyes away from the now empty air before fixing their gazes at the spot where the giant crystal was only moments ago and gasped. Floating a few inches above the floor of the Great Hall was a teenager that looked around 15-17 years old with messy, raven-black hair that was just a few inches above short of shoulder length, pale but not sickly white skin, long black eyelashes that extended from closed eyelids so you can't see the eye colour, clothed with simple black robes that reached passed his ankles and covered his feet, long, wide sleeves that can hide his hands into and then the teenage boy opened his eyes, surprising many with his Avada Kedavra green eyes that seemed to just glow with power, then the boy opened his mouth and spoke a single sentence that shook the entire castle to its foundations.

"I am the Guardian of Hogwarts"


	5. Birth of the Eternal Being

**AN: Why isn't anyone reviewing my stories? Is it so bad that no one bothers to comment on them? At least tell this lonely and amateurish author what's wrong with his stories! *crawls into a gloomy corner and curls in a ball and mutters darkly***

**Oh *becomes extremely cheerful* and if you're going to use some these ideas to write your own stories then please PM the title, I also want to read it~ **

**PS. Some of my friends say I am bipolar, is that true?**

Death of the Mortal, Birth of the Eternal Being

**Summary:** The moment Voldemort died, the magic in his body exploded outwards to be absorbed in the person physically closest to him, namely, one very surprised and shocked Harry James Potter resulting in a flash of white light and from that day onwards Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived disappeared off the face of the Earth and presumed dead after 3 months of searching. September 1, 1998 At the Sorting Ceremony in Hogwarts, a new transfer student arrives at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shrouded in mystery, the only information that the residents of Hogwarts can get was that the new Transfer fifth year student's name was Harrius Pandora.

**Explanation:** When Voldemort died, Harry didn't only receive his magic but completed the Trials and met the requirements needed for becoming the God of Magic. After becoming a God and seeing the prejudices and inequality of the Magical World, Harry decides to change it, and where is there a better place to start than Hogwarts. But here's the catch, Harry must do this without anyone finding out his true identity as a God.

**1**. Requirements needed for becoming the God of Balance are: A) the Candidate must have seen both sides of the world, meaning the good and bad, cruel and kind, cold and warm. B) Candidate must not be biased in his thinking, judgement and actions. C) The Candidate must not be Prejudiced. D) The Candidate must have done the world a deed worthy of the title God (Like defeating the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald at the tender age of 17 for example).

**2**. Since Harry is a God, he can change his features like a metamorphmagus's ability. But unlike Metamorphmagus's he does not have a real form, but he is most comfortable in his old form of Harry Potter because it was the form he was born in and the form he spent 17 years in although he did alter the form to make it look like the body a normal 15 year old should have.

**3**. When Harry became a God, he shed his ties to the mortal world. Meaning that after he became God, he didn't simply announce his presence as God to everyone alive because A) he wanted to live a normal life for once (not that being a God is normal) B) because he didn't want the Ministry of Magic to cut up his body and research him like some animal, I mean, its not everyday you get to see a God C) it would cause a lot of chaos and mayhem if a supposedly dead hero came back to life.

**4**. Harry didn't come back to Hogwarts as a seventh year was because he didn't want to be suspicious (think about it, a seventh year that appears out of nowhere straight after the Battle of Hogwarts, anyone with half a brain would be suspicious!). Also, Ron and Hermione are attending Hogwarts as Seventh years because they spent almost a year chasing Horcruxs and running from Death Eaters and also to learn and study for the NEWTs.

**5**. Harry's cover story will be that he was home-schooled and that he came to Hogwarts to catch up with his social skills and to study and prepare for OWLs and NEWTs.

**6**. Harry also uses this chance to approach Ron and Hermione and they became friends really quickly because Harry unlike other people, don't look at them with awe or worship them, which they became really tired and annoyed of(and they finally learn how tiring being Harry Potter really is!).

**7**. Also for this story, the sibling pairing is HarryxGinny, meaning that Ginny came to love Harrius Pandora as a brother. Ginny is in a state of depression ever since Harry's supposedly death because her most loved one died and she missed the chance to proclaim her love for him. But that changed after Harrius Pandora walked into her life, he helped her stand back on her feet, supported her when she was pressured with schoolwork and family tension, was at her side when sad and filled the gaping hole in her heart that nobody else could feel.

**8**. In the story, Harry's behaviour will be:

**Mysterious;** meaning that he will say mysterious things, behave mysteriously; when someone asks a question like 'who are you?' he will just smile mysteriously like he knows something you don't know no mater how hard you try.

**Wise;** like giving helpful advice to a friend, classmate or teacher that he knows. It seems as if he has the whole world's knowledge stuffed in his head or something along those lines. Of course you have to be wise if you are the God of Wisdom!

**Calm;** is not easily riled up, composed, he always has this serene expression on him like the worlds evil doesn't affect him. Because of that a lot of bullies at Hogwarts don't bother him because they can't seem to get a reaction out of him. Occlumency contributes a lot to that actually.

In other words completely different to brash, naïve, moody Harry Potter, because of that nobody suspected Harrius Pandora to be Harry Potter because that two are way too different.


	6. Reincarnation of Vampyrs

**AN: Hi dear readers! I spent the last few days looking through mountains and piles of Vampire Harry Fanfictions but lots, and I mean LOTS of stories are really similar, like how Harry gets bitten and abandons the Wizarding world and all that. In the all the fanfic I read only a handful are unique and that is a really depressing thought. So I decided that I might post something refreshing.**

**I also got a message of someone asking me that if I have so many ideas of fanfics then why I don't write the fanfics myself. The truth is, I am terrible at composing and writing stories as you can see in Chapter four: Guardian of Hogwarts (no I am not flaunting my skills since I have none to begin with and I am certainly not being sarcastic, I just like to write plotlines for those that don't or can't think up storylines). **

**Don't forget to PM me the title of the story you are writing using the ideas of mine please! I also want to read it!**

Reincarnation of Vampyrs

**Summary:** the Potter family has existed for thousands of years; some will even say that it existed since wizards first walked the earth. But the truth goes beyond that. The first Potter that existed was a cursed vampire. Not just any vampire, but one of the first of its kind. This vampire fell in love and married a human woman, siring the first of its descendants, the Potters. Not much is known about the Potter blood except that once a century, a descendant with the blood of the vampire will awaken at the age of 16, also gaining the memories and knowledge of every vampiric Potter, becoming a reincarnation of his/her ancestor.

**Explanation: **the first head of the potter family was a very first of the race of vampires. Because of that, vampire blood runs in the famous Potter family and Harry's vampire traits have awoken on his 16th birthday. Inheriting all the memories, skills, powers of the previous vampires of the Potter family, Harry sees the world in a new light. Ridding himself of his naivety, he sees the manipulations of Dumbledore, the lies that his so-called best friends feed him, he steps forward to pick the fruit of revenge. Watch the master Manipulator being Manipulated and the Liars lied to. Using his newfound skills of deception and 'the power he knows not', Harry begins the sixth year at Hogwarts.

1. First thing first, this is NOT a story where Harry flirts and seduces every girl he meets (I have read waaaayyy too many fanfics like that!). The Harry in this story is Dark or Grey and he is not naïve, he is more confident than the canon Harry and has knowledge that spans for thousands if not millions years. He also inherited all the skills and power of the previous vampires in the Potter family, for example if a certain vampire Potter knows occlumency then Harry will also acquire that skill.

2. Because Harry inherited certain ancestors memories, some which are politicians, others manipulators and many other careers, he can see through Dumbledore's tricks and all string pulling, and to put it mildly he is pissed. He can also see through many lies because he was also received experiences of a Master Interrogator who was unparalleled in Legilimency, because of that he saw that Ron and Hermione were planted near him as spies by Dumbledore. Molly Weasly thought that Ron and Hermione was genuinely Harry's friend, she also was not informed of all of the manipulations of Dumbledore. (I just wanted to see Ron getting screamed at by Mrs Weasly, beaten up by his elder brothers and pranked on mercilessly by the Weasly Twins, call me sadistic if you will)

3. Harry doesn't just outright declare his dissatisfaction of Dumbledore outright, oh no he doesn't! He uses Dumbledore's own tricks against him, and as long as Harry doesn't say anything about the memory inheritance, Dumbledore will just think that Harry magical growth on the night of his birthday (in my storyline, wizards and witches come of age at 16 but you can always tweak the storyline a bit). In other words he pretends to be the Golden Gryffindor Boy that everyone thinks he is, after all with the memory and skills of actors, politicians and interrogators, it's a piece of cake!

4. Now in this Fanfic, Ginny is unknowingly manipulated by Dumbledore and has a compulsion charm placed on her to try and 'win Harry's love and to secure him to the light side (quote marks)' and failing to succeed, after all Harry treats her like a sister and 'discreetly slipped hints here and there' to many members of the Weasly family without them suspecting anything at all and allowed them to find out about the truth on their own.

5. Harry will either be Grey or Dark, I mean c'mon! You can't honestly think that every member in the Potter Family were light wizards can you? So Harry hides the fact that he is a vampire, and no, vampires are not afraid of the sunlight, they are not scared of garlic, crosses cannot hurt them, at least Ancient Vampyrs aren't hurt by these things (Harry became an Ancient Vampyr on his 16th birthday) and the older the vampire is, the less amount of blood it needs to survive, the older the vampire is, the more magical power he/she has (this means the age of the soul not the age of the physical body, so that makes Harry as old as all the age of vampire Potters added together so over eight thousand years old, definitely)

6. Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot that treats Harry like weapon to be used for 'the Greater Good' and reap the goods of fame and power along the way (no offense to Dumbledore fans, I don't hate Dumbledore of course, this is just to work off my frustrations). 

7. By the way NO HAREM, Harry will not have any romantic relationships because if he does, Dumbledore or Voldemort might use him or her to manipulate Harry. For example; Dumbledore might kill Harry's lover just so that he can place one of his puppets in his lovers place and Voldemort will torture and kill Harry's lover and then send his or her corpse to Harry just to get back at him.


	7. Memory of Monos: Edited

**Posted** **2012/08/5**

**Edited 2012/09/5**

**AN: recently I have an obsession with Harry being a reincarnation of something powerful, I wonder why…**

**Don't forget that if you are going to use the ideas, PM me, I also want to read the stories!**

Memory of Monos

**Summary:** the Devil… an eternal being that is said to be the one that hands out punishment to the people that have been damned to the hell that he has ruled since it was first created. God… an immortal being that sits high upon the heavens and pass judgement on those that are worthy to step beyond the heavenly grounds. What if the Devil and God are brothers? What if they had an elder brother and said brother's name was Monos and reincarnated to the human realm? Meet Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Defeater of Dark Lord Voldemort four times…and reincarnation of Monos.

**Explanation: **Harry is reincarnation of Monos, the Eldest Brother (1) of the Devil and God. The reason for choosing rebirth? Boredom, because of boredom, the numbness of the repetitive days and agonizingly monotonous nights of sitting on his throne doing nothing and the desire to experience the life and emotions of a mortal, Monos chose to reincarnate into the womb of one Lily Potter and named Harry Potter. After Harry defeated Voldemort his magic became unstable, moments away from being unleashed into the world and destroying everything (2), so making a split-second decision, he locked his power and memories away to the deepest recesses of his soul (3) and will only be called out when his body can bear the burden of his past…

1. **Personalities: **I'll leave the personalities of the Devil and God for you to decide. Personally I prefer the Devil to be childish and mischievous, Monos is serene, wise and patient and God to be calm and mature but really, the decision is up to you in the end.

2. Higher-beings such as Gods, Angels and Demons experience negative emotions differently from lesser-beings (4). For example, a human is feeling blinding hate towards someone and in contrast, the higher-being will only feel mild dislike. The reason for this is so that the world won't receive damage if some demon has anger management issues.

Because of their 'weak' perception to emotions, Higher-beings cannot experience love; they can, of course, feel fondness and friendship just fine thank-you-very-much. Another reason why they cannot experience love is because it's simply isn't in their nature! After all, you can't have a love struck Higher-being changing the balance of the world simply just to impress their crush can you?

3. Harry will be hiding the fact that he is Monos and knows a lot more then he lets on in order to 1) escape public adoration, 2) The Ministry of Magic might think it is a good idea to capture the Eldest Brother of THE God and Devil and try to experiment on him (5), 3) don't want to be nagged by goody two-shoes*Cough*Hermione*Cough* about 'using his almighty prowess to help the weak and poor' and all that rubbish, 4) Voldemort might try to capture him to be used in a ritual or some other brain-haired idea, and THESE are only a FEW in the mountain pile of reason against revealing his true identity.

4. (This is my sister writing and as you can see, she is obsessed with Harry Potter and if that is not enough, she also goes also goes all moony-eyed and squeals while typing this. *sigh* my poor ears will never be the same…). In my mind, I imagined Harry after he received Monos' memory and power to be someone who looks tranquil and serene as if there is nothing in the world that can bother him, looking at the everyday antics of Hogwarts with amusement as if he knows something you do not while wearing a 'Mona Lisa Smile' (7). Having other-worldly beauty and grace, eyes that look like a pair of glowing and mesmerising Killing Curse (8), pale skin that seem to glow softly under the moonlight and a lithe and lean figure that stands at 175cm clad in clothes of dark crimson.

(1) I'm just gonna make God, the Devil and Monos male since it make things easier for me to explain. Do you know how confusing it is to write him and her because you can't make up your mind which gender to give them?

(2) Think about it! Even though Monos is a God, he can only use an extreeeeemely small amount of his power if he doesn't want to make his mortal body self-destruct. And with so much power in that tiny body of his held together with a thread thin of control of course if will be unstable!

(3) Even if his magic was stable, he would have still locked his memories and away because he wanted experience life from a mortals point of view which means starting with a fresh memory and average magic power.

(4) Admit it. Angels vs. Humans, it's obvious which ones superior!

(5) Seriously! Mortals these days are getting more and more arrogant - Devil

(6) No offence to the Hermione fans but sometimes she really does nag a tad bit too much

(7) It is somewhat true, nothing could bother you after putting up with the squabbling and childish, fighting little brothers since the beginning of time? And then imagine you having to deal with them when they are sulky and stubborn after each fight AND being the peace-maker.


End file.
